


Paper Bullets of the Brain

by SterlingBeryl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And I do mean moments, Enemies, Moments, Morality, There will be continuity dangling by a thread, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingBeryl/pseuds/SterlingBeryl
Summary: Hamillton and Jefferson converse civilly in the corridor.Well, as civilly as they can.





	

Jefferson had barely walked two feet before Alexander Hamilton exploded from the room behind him. 

"SIR!" He bellowed, face flushed with anger. "Sir, STOP right there!" 

Jefferson turned around to see Hamilton, whose face was contorted in anger, march up to him, his fury written in every step. "Hamilton, is something the matter?" 

"You tell me Jefferson! You have denied me my financial plan!” Hamilton took a breath. “That in itself is not a crime, but your reasons are wholly unjust - "

"Why Hamilton, you cannot possibly pin the blame on me, you were the one that did not get the votes." Jefferson levelled his gaze at him. There was no need to react. Hamilton behaved like a child, albeit a loudmouthed, brilliant one. 

"So you believe yourself free of responsibility? You slander me outrageously at every turn, spreading libel and lies at every opportunity, and put the blame on me when you leave my hands tied?" 

"How poetic, Treasury Secretary, if blatantly untrue.” Hamilton’s face was partially in shadow. The afternoon sun was still in effect, and the slanting sun was blocked by the window frame. Its dying rays missed Hamilton’s face entirely. 

Hamilton momentarily calmed down. It would not do for Jefferson to appear more rational here, and gain the upper hand in that respect. "I will not stand for this, this outright disrespect-" 

Jefferson interrupted, "Sir, with all due respect, all my conflicts with you are entirely impersonal. I will, however, inform you that those sentiments are very rapidly shifting." He realised with a start, that Hamilton only came up to his chin. It wasn't noticeable when Hamilton was halfway across a darkened room, when power and eloquence was written into every sentence he shaped. He rises up on the pedestal of his intelligence, he thought with something akin to admiration.

Hamilton regarded him. With a look akin to ice. “My plan is for the good of American citizens.” Deep down, he knew that harbouring anger towards Jefferson was irrational. The reasonable side of him recognised that Jefferson meant no malice or ill intent. No - much more likely that misguided ideals and ignorance were at fault here. With a healthy helping of misplaced confidence. 

Jefferson replied quietly, “All I say is for the benefit of American citizens." Somewhere in this conversation, tension had woven into his back. Hamilton’s face was still in shadow, he thought absentmindedly. 

"Then our interests align, sir." 

"No, I'm afraid they do not, Hamilton.” How unfortunate to be unable to see the source of his multitudes of problems clearly. 

Hamilton exclaimed, "You dare-" 

Jefferson was not sure why he moved, or how the culmination of thoughts in his faculties whispered to him, “Now.” His right hand had already (treacherously!) curled under Alexander Hamilton’s chin. 

He blinked. 

Hamilton blinked. Jefferson’s hand had secured itself around his chin, and was surreptitiously tugging himself into the block of light that divided them. It was this movement that re-ignited his senses. He snarled, “And just what, do you think you’re doing?”

Jefferson did not seem wholly aware of it himself. Lost and confused, subconsciously his hand tightened, as Hamilton attempted to free himself. Quickly he regained control, and muttered lowly, "Hold still. I can’t see your face so far down.” 

Almost roughly, he pulled Hamilton towards him, but Hamilton resisted. He hissed in anger. 

Jefferson regarded him curiously. Now he could see why people called Hamilton attractive. "One word of warning, sir. Listen carefully.”

Hamilton interjected, “Have you not already rid me of that choice?” His only response was a rigid (no, not forceful) tilt to his face. Ever rebellious, he refused to look him in the eye, and let his eyes roam elsewhere. To Jefferson’s curls, illuminated by the slice of sunlight, flaring crimson under the glow. 

"I am not a man to be trifled with. And I say this with great unwillingness, because I have aversions to conflict. No - no, don’t look away.” Jefferson gripped harder. Hamilton’s eyes met his. "However, if you keep pushing me, I will invariably have to act in opposition.”

He released Hamilton as though burned. Hamilton stepped back, not stumbled, as Jefferson might have preferred, and rubbed his chin. But, he stared at Jefferson strangely, who realised his mistake as Hamilton smiled a mirthless smile. “Sir, I believe you will find that it takes more than that to shut me up. Even neglecting our clearly misaligned intents, my pride would not allow hollow threats to sway me. Far less so when brutish violence is brought into play.”

“They say pride is every man’s downfall.”

“They do indeed, good sir.” They glared daggers at each other in the corridor. 

Hamilton was the first to speak. “The next time we go toe to toe, the next time you find yourself in an instance where we must meet each other head on, I pray you will remember this moment. I would not have found any reason to utterly despise you, if it weren’t for the idiotic notion, the immeasurably cowardly attempt you put forward here to cease my part in the building of our nation.” The words lanced straight through Jefferson’s heart. It didn’t hurt his pride or ego. No, those were very much intact. It hurt because the words were right.

Hamilton continued, ignorant of Jefferson’s internal turmoil. “Might it hurt you to hear me say; Shame on you, sir. I truly thought you were higher than that. The paper bullets of my brain will never cease to fire, and from here on out, watch your step; I will always be sure to reserve a volley for you.” 

Here, Hamilton turned and marched back out the way he came. 

Jefferson leant on his cane, no longer sustained by facade of strength. “Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not wholly satisfied with this chapter: It is a bit too fast paced, and the emotions seem too dramatic at spots.  
> One thing to be happy about, the power shift between the two came out sufficiently. And that is the basis of their dynamic in the musical; A power struggle, a tug of war between two willing participants. 
> 
> One more thing to note: I have no idea where I'm going to take this. I'm very intrigued by their relationship in the musical because of how basic it was, and also because of how many people are shipping them. So, accompany as I explore just a little bit more...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this. I want to show character and relationship development, and to write chapters like captured frames of life. There will definitely be chronological order though. Give me ideas?


End file.
